Help:JET Blogs
Introduction :Thank you so much for being interesting in writing for the TJET Wiki's Micro-blog project! This page will help you get started. Goals :Via this micro-blog project, our goal is to provide stories that personalize the Tokyo JET program for both current and future JETs. These are the main goals of the blog project and some topic ideas for addressing them. :* Inspire current JETs in Tokyo to engage their schools and communities in new ways :** a unique extracurricular that you have joined at school :** your designs for English Board / English Newsletter / Mailbox :** a special event at your school or in your neighborhood :* Reveal interesting windows into the variety of lifestyles in Tokyo :** a hobby you pursue regularly in Tokyo :** a local club, meet up, activity, class that you have joined :* Provide tips and suggestions for life in Japan :** your favorite restaurants or hang outs in Tokyo :** a lifehack that has proved useful to you :* Paint a clear picture of the Tokyo JET program for prospective and incoming JETs :** your experience finding an apartment / share house :** your experience as a late upgrade or early arrival Step One - Create a Wikia Account :The first thing you will need to do is create a new account on Wikia.com. You can do this by clicking on the "Register" button at the top right of the screen. Click here for more information about creating an account. Step Two - Create a New Blog Post :You can create a new blog post in two ways: Mouse over your icon at the top right of the screen and navigate to "View Profile" > "Blog" > "Create Blog Post" :OR CLICK HERE to create a new post Step Three - Insert the Blog Infobox :The Infobox will automatically categorize your blog post and help to alphabetize the overall list of blog posts. There are two ways of doing this as well. It will likely depend on your internet browser. :*First, try to use the "Preload Template" dropdown menu on the right side of the screen. :*If the dropdown doesn't work, copy and paste the following code into the top of your blog post and fill in the requisite information. : Step Four - Write and Publish Your Blog Post :Have at it! After you finish writing, click "Publish" on the right side of the screen. Writing Tips :If you're writing using the sourcecode editor (default on most work computers using Internet Explorer), then here are some quick coding tools. :* * (asterisk) creates a bulleted list :** ** (two asterisks) creates a sub bullet point :* # (pound symbol) creates a numbered list :** ## (two pound symbols) creates a sub numbered list :* This will be a header (surrounded by two equal signs) :** This will be a subheader (surrounded by three equal signs) :Use the "Desktop" and "Mobile" Preview buttons before posting to ensure your post looks good! A Note about Categories :The five main categories for the JET Micro-blog project are: :* Daily Life :* Food and Drink :* Travel :* Culture :* Education (More main categories may be added later depending on what our JET Blog authors write about the most.) :Your blog post will automatically be categorized into these four main categories by the Infobox. It will also automatically be categorized as a JET Blog. :In order to keep the categories list clean and organized, we ask that you refrain from adding extensive categories. "Categories" do not necessarily work the same way as "tags" on traditional blogging websites. Instead, your posts can easily be found by the search function on the website which will search for matches in both the title and the body of your post. :If you desire to add extra categories, please try to select ones from the list of currently existing categories. If you believe there is a category that is in need of creation, please consider contacting Information Committee beforehand. Getting Your Photo and Blog Listed on the JET Blogs Page :To be listed as a "Featured Author", please send a photo or avatar to Information Committee and let us know what you would like your blog's tagline to be. FAQ Are there deadlines to achieve every month? :No deadlines! Please simply try to post at least once a month. At the end of each month a newsletter will be posted with links to the blog posts that have been added that month. I have an idea for a blog post but I don't want to write every month :That's fine! If you have a single topic that you'd like to write about, please contact Information Committee. We can get you a spot as a guest writer instead! I'm having trouble with the Wiki. Who can I contact? :Contact Information Committee and we can help. :Depending on your level of dedication, you can also check Wikia's Official Help Pages. Will the posts be public? :Yes, all posts will be completely public. Please redact all private information, names, and faces from photos that you do not have permission to share. NEVER post photos or names of students. You are free to use a pseudonym for your writing if you so choose. What content is allowed? :The goal of these blogs is to be inspiring and informative. Of course, there are also bad days and difficult struggles involved with a life abroad. Those topics aren't off limits, in fact we hope that your post can be helpful! We simply ask that -- after venting about your frustrations -- you ultimately provide constructive and useful advice for other JETs who may be experiencing similar struggles. :Content that is NOT allowed includes: :*Personal information and photos of students & coworkers :*Sponsored content -- anything that you make money by posting about :*Spam :*Anything that would be considered inappropriate in a professional space including but not limited to: :**threats / harassment :**hate speech :**criminal activity Disclaimer :Please keep in mind that although this is NOT an official source of information, all content posted here is considered to be representative of the Tokyo Board of Education, the Musashimurayama-shi Board of Education, the Foundation of Private Schools in Tokyo, the JET Programme, CLAIR and MEXT. :As such, Information Committee, the Prefectural Advisors, and TJET Committee reserve the right to remove posts which are deemed inappropriate for the TJET Wiki.